


A winter's ball.

by bicalamity



Series: All HP WLW oneshots for easy organization [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/F, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Pining, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicalamity/pseuds/bicalamity
Summary: Alternate Yule ball oneshotBasically just Pansy sort of simping and Draco being a supportive friend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: All HP WLW oneshots for easy organization [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A winter's ball.

It wouldn’t be shocking to Pansy if there was some kind of spell cast over the entire ballroom that was specifically designed to make you fall for someone who you could never have. Now, it wasn’t as if Pansy wasn’t attracted to Hermione before this, obviously she’d thought the Gryffindor was cute, not that she’d ever tell her. Merlin, she couldn’t even _imagine_ that conversation… But it just seemed to be more intense today, watching her walk in on Viktor Krum’s arm, looking like a literal princess. It was almost enough to cause her heart to stop right then and there. It _was_ enough to tether her to her chair so she could stare longingly over at the girl who probably didn’t even know she was staring.

“Pans, what are you staring at over there?” Draco asked, leaning a little closer to her from his spot at the table, and Pansy shook herself out of her stupor, peeling her eyes away from the annoyingly alluring Gryffindor, whose head was thrown back in a beautiful laugh. Positively captivating.

“Nothing. Shut up.” Pansy grumbled, crossing her arms as she felt her cheeks heat up. Draco let out a sigh and reached over, placing a cold hand on her arm as he spoke. Honestly, Pansy thought that he _must_ be having circulation issues, it was the only thing that made sense with why the hell he was always so _cold_ . 

“I know you, Parkinson, and I know when you’re giving someone _that_ look, so why don’t you cut the shit and just tell me who it is?” He asked, and Pansy snorted, and fully turned to face him, ready to shut him up. She wasn’t having this conversation, he didn’t even know she fancied _girls,_ let alone Hermione Granger. That could be detrimental to their friendship, it would shake its very foundation. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that. Right when you tell me why you’re suddenly _so_ invested in Potter. Fancy him, do you?” Pansy teased, and she watched Draco’s face drop as the tips of his ears tinged pink, a clear sign he was caught. Honestly, Pansy didn’t give a rats ass that Draco had feelings for Harry, she just wanted him to admit it and stop being so _annoying_ . Those ‘Potter Stinks’ badges really just gave him away _and_ made him look like a wanker. 

“What? No. Shut up. I was only trying to make _conversation_ with you, there's no need to be such a bitch, Merlin.” He sighed, and Pansy gave him a smirk and elbowed him lightly as she did. 

“Sort of my default setting, Malfoy. Don’t ask me to be someone I’m not.” Pansy said, and Draco rolled his eyes, leaning on his hand for a moment, clearly not expecting Pansy to be this difficult. It was a survival tactic, she thought, of course she was going to be a bitch.

“Who is it?” He asked, and Pansy considered telling him for a moment, but decided against it. She knew how Draco could be, it was one of the things she loved about him, and one of the things that made her want to wring his neck sometimes.

“... You’ll laugh at me.” Pansy sighed, and Draco let out a scoff as he leaned closer, crossing one leg over the other.

“Oh come on! No I won’t.” Draco said, and Pansy rolled her eyes. She knew Draco would have a _field_ day with this one. 

“Yes. You will. _I’d_ laugh at me.” Pansy admitted, and she would. If anyone else said they had a crush on Hermione Granger that _she_ knew, she probably wouldn’t stop laughing at their expense for _hours_. But this only piqued Draco’s interest as he leaned forward, hands braced on the top of her legs.

“Now I’ve _got_ to know.” He insisted, and Pansy wrinkled her nose. He’d leaned so close that she could feel his breath on her face, and that wasn’t something she wanted, so she shoved him back with her arm and huffed.

“Absolutely not.” She said, and Draco gave her a warning look.

“I’ll start guessing.” He warned, and Pansy shrugged.

“Go for it. You won’t figure it out.” Pansy said, and she knew for a fact that he wasn't going to be able to figure it out. Pansy wasn't even out to him.

“Hm. Cedric.” Draco tried, and Pansy shook her head. Interesting guess, but no.

“Nope.”

“Uh… Blaise?” Draco asked, and Pansy shook her head quickly. She didn’t really feel like having Daphne hex her in her sleep, no matter how ill suited she was with Blaise.

“What? No. Like I’d _ever_ check out one of my friend’s boyfriends. Not to mention, he’s not my type.” Pansy sighed, and that wasn’t untrue, Blaise _wasn’t_ her type. Neither was any man, but she didn’t feel like making that known, it would make it far too easy on Draco, and she liked to see him struggle. It was fun to watch him fail sometimes. 

“Theo?” He tried, and Pansy chuckled and shook her head. Theo was a wonderful friend, but she couldn’t imagine a world where she saw him as anything more than that, not for lack of him trying.

“Again, not my type.” Pansy reminded him.

“Me?” He asked, and Pansy snorted in disbelief.

“Nope. I’ve got standards and you’re far too bent for me to even consider it.” Pansy said, and Draco looked at her with faux hurt. Worth it.

“Ron Weasley?” Draco asked, and Pansy looked at him in confusion. Of _all_ the men at Hogwarts, Dumstrang, _and_ Beauxbaton… Draco guessed _Ron fucking Weasley_ . Well, there was a reason he wasn’t _first_ in the class, obviously. 

“Are you attempting to have a laugh with me?” Pansy asked, and Draco shrugged and gave her a small smile.

“Yes.” He said, and Pansy rolled her eyes. What a _wanker_. 

“Well don’t. It doesn’t suit you.” Pansy snapped, and Draco let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“Viktor Krum?” He asked, and Pansy scoffed.

“No. He’s fit, but again, not my type.” Pansy sighed, and she wasn’t lying about that, as much as she wasn’t personally _attracted_ to Viktor, she could admit that he wasn’t a bad looking guy. It was just the fact that he _was_ a guy. 

“Is it a boy?” Draco asked, and Pansy slammed her lips into a thin line as she looked down at the ground

“...” She didn't dignify that with a response.

“So that’s a no.” Draco said quietly, and Pansy rolled her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this, it wasn't the time or the place.

“Shut up.” Pansy sighed, and Draco held up his hands in defense.

“I’m not judging you! It just narrows things down.” He said, and Pansy took a deep breath and rubbed her temples, trying to calm herself down. 

“Ugh, you’re impossible.”

“Is it Daphne?” Draco asked, and Pansy snorted, giving him a look.

“What is this, third year?” Pansy asked, and that was a true statement. She’d been head over heels for Daphne during the second half of third year, but it wasn’t something she wished to relive. Not after her _embarrassingly_ mushy Valentines day card that had Daphne laughing out of her bed when Pansy admitted it was her. Not out of malice, just because it was _that_ horribly written. 

“Fair, totally fair. Uh… Ginny Weasley?” Draco asked, and Pansy shook her head, and for some reason she didn’t feel offended by him asking if it was _that_ Weasley. Probably because she was the most bearable of the lot. 

“She’s not my type either. I’m not really into redheads.” Pansy said, and that was true. It wasn’t like Ginny didn’t have her charms, if what some of her friends had said was meant to be taken as fact she was actually quite pretty to most.

“Patil?” Draco asked, and Pansy raised an eyebrow. They were twins, surely he didn’t think she had a crush on _both_ of them, Merlin that would be so _awkward_ . 

“Which one, and no.” Pansy said in a bored voice, and Draco let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head.

“Damn. Thought I’d gotten you there for a moment.” Draco said, and Pansy chuckled and shook her head.

“I’m telling you, it’s not going to be someone you’re able to guess.” Pansy insisted, and that seemed to make something click in Draco’s head, and he leaned even closer. Honestly, if he got it Pansy might just swan dive off the astronomy tower.

“Okay, this one is totally out of left field but… Granger?” Draco guessed, and Pansy’s eyes widened. Fuck. No. He couldn’t have guessed that _so_ quickly, was she really that transparent? How embarrassing. 

“...” She didn't want to respond, but that seemed to work just fine for Draco, who gasped loudly.

“Oh fuck.” Draco mumbled, looking shocked. This was not going to be fun.

“No.” She said, and Draco took a deep breath. Fuck fuck fuck.

“It is.” He said in disbelief, and Pansy felt her face _burn_. 

“Stop it.” Pansy warned, but Draco seemed to shocked to hear her.

“You fancy Hermione _bloody_ Granger!” Draco said, far too loud for Pansy’s liking. She flicked his arm and glared at him, really tempted to grab his wand and give him a really good hexing, just for good measure. 

“No I don’t!” She said, her voice going up on that last word, causing Draco to look at her with triumph.

“Your voice _always_ cracks when you lie!” Draco exclaimed, and Pansy let out a frustrated huff and glared over at him. 

“Why do you care?!” She snapped, and Draco rolled his eyes.

“Because! I’m your friend!” Draco insisted, and Pansy groaned and rested her head in her hands.

“Yeah, and you probably fancy me mental.” Pansy said with a sigh, and Draco shook his head. Liar.

“No I don’t, I get it. She’s not _bad_ looking.” Draco said, but Pansy could tell that even _that_ much was hard for him to say. 

“I know…” She said, not even meaning to say anything.

“So ask her to dance.” He said, as if it was really that easy. Of course it wasn’t, when was like _ever_ that fucking easy? 

“Uh, genius? She hates me.” Pansy reminded him, and Draco shrugged, as if that wasn’t a valid reason to not do it, which it _was_ . 

“Yeah, but it's a _ball_ . Everyone can be a bit more forgiving tonight, and we can go back to our normal selves in the morning.” Draco insisted, and Pansy shook her head, burrowing herself lower in her seat. She wasn’t going to embarrass herself just so Draco could have a laugh, it wasn’t in her nature. 

“I’m not gonna.” Pansy said, and Draco let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to regret that for the rest of your life, you know.” He said softly, and Pansy looked over, surprised to see him looking sincere.

“I-.” Pansy tried, but he put a finger to her lips, just for a moment before she smacked his hand down and glared at him.

“Come on, we’re at school, our families aren’t here. If you aren’t taking advantage of that, then you really are mental.” Draco sighed, and Pansy considered that for a moment. Obviously, he had a point, she couldn’t think of a better place to _actually_ be herself for a change… even if it was terrifying to think of. 

“Fine! I’ll ask when Viktor goes to get a drink.” Pansy said, sounding a little defeated. Draco jutted his chin over and raised an eyebrow. Fuck.

“He’s going now. _And_ it’s a slow song.” He pointed out, and Pansy clenched her jaw and glared at him. 

“If she says no-.”

“We’ll find some firewhiskey and drink our woes away.” He promised, and Pansy let out a sigh of relief as she turned to look over at where Hermione was sitting alone, glaring over at Ron and Harry with something that Pansy couldn't read.

“Wonderful.” Pansy mumbled, and she made her way across the room, feeling her heart leap in her chest when Hermione stood up and started making her way to where Viktor was standing. She was losing her chance, so she reached out and tapped the Gryffindor on the shoulder.

“Ron, I’m not in the moo-Oh. Parkinson. Come to mock me, then?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned back to put most of her weight on her back leg, regarding Pansy coldly. The Slytherin let out a shaky breath as ran a hand through her hair, training her eyes right above Hermione’s head, not having the strength to look in them. _Merlin_ did she feel faint right now. 

“No. Not in the slightest.” Pansy said quietly, and this seemed to surprise the Gryffindor, who blinked rapidly for a moment, like that was the most insane thing she’d ever heard. Honestly, that was a little insulting, Pansy was perfectly capable of being a nice person if it was earned.

“That so?” Hermione asked, not looking fully convinced. Pansy cleared her throat and nodded as she shifted her weight, unable to keep still with all the adrenaline running through her veins.

“I was… would you like to… Uh…” She couldn’t get the words out. She’d been trained from birth to be clear and concise and she couldn’t even ask a _bloody_ girl to dance with her, Merlin, what a mess. But Hermione seemed to be interested in what she had to say. 

“Pansy Parkinson.” Hermione said, prompting Pansy to come back to herself. She looked at the Gryffindor with as much casualty as she could manage, which was currently negative amounts, apparently.

“Mhm?” She asked

“Are you attempting to ask me for a dance?” Hermione asked, and Pansy shrugged, feeling her cheeks get hot as she did. This was a terrible idea, and she never should’ve even tried it.

“Maybe I am.” She mumbled, and Hermione gave her the ghost of a smile as she raised her eyebrow. That had to be good, right?

“Hm. Why should I say yes?” Hermione asked, and Pansy took a deep breath, willing herself to not bite back with a sarcastic comment.

“Because I think you look… _brilliant_ tonight. Haven’t taken my eyes off of you the whole night.” She admitted, and the corner of Hermione’s mouth quirked up. 

“So you fancy me?” She asked, and Pansy was taken aback by her boldness. How _dare_ she imply that, even if it _is_ the truth? 

“What? Are you _crazy_ ? No, I don’t fancy you. You know what, forget it.” Pansy scoffed, turning on her heel, ready to forget the whole thing when she heard Hermione let out a chuckle behind her. What a _bitch_ , Pansy couldn’t believe she had a _crush_ on her, it was ridiculous. 

“That’s a shame!” Hermione called out, causing Pansy to stop in her tracks, completely shocked. Had she _actually_ just heard that or was it just wishful thinking? 

“Why?” She asked as she turned around, and saw a small smirk playing on Hermione’s lips as she advanced closer, regarding her with a warm sort of intensity.

“Because I’ve sort of always wondered what it was like to dance with a woman… and you’re pretty fit yourself.” Hermione admitted, and Pansy literally could not believe what she was hearing. This was insane.

“Is that a yes?” Pansy asked, in disbelief, and Hermione nodded, and gestured towards the dance floor with a small grin.

“Lead the way, Parkinson.” Hermione said, and Pansy did just that, stopping in the middle of the dance floor and looking behind her to her companion, still a little shocked that she’d _actually_ said yes. 

“I…” She trailed off, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Draco always led, even when they were just kids messing around while their parents made business deals. Hermione raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, looking confused.

“Do you know how to lead?” Hermione asked, and Pansy gave her a look. Hermione was far from stupid, so she’d really expected more.

“I’m a pureblood _lady_ . No I don’t.” Pansy sighed, and Hermione gave her a small smirk as she pulled her close quickly by the waist, making Pansy let out a surprised squeak as she steadied herself, still stoic and unsure where to put her hands. 

“Well, lucky for you, I do. Hands on my shoulders.” The Gryffindor said, moving one hand from Pansy’s waist to her wrist to bring her hand up, and then the other. It was easy after that, falling into a swaying rhythm as they did. Pansy was quiet for a long moment before she cleared her throat and willed herself to look Hermione in the eyes.

“You’re… actually pretty good at this.” Pansy admitted, and Hermione let out a small chuckle and shrugged.

“Well, I’d hate to be rubbish at something if I can be alright at it.” Hermione reasoned, and Pansy supposed that made perfect sense, after all this _was_ Hermione Granger they were talking about. 

“Yeah.” Pansy sighed, and they swayed in silence for a while before Hermione cleared her throat, bringing Pansy back to the present.

“You really do look lovely tonight as well, by the way.” She finally said, and Pansy raised an eyebrow. She didn’t exactly love this dress for herself, but it was nice to know that some people appreciated it, given the price.

“Really?” She asked, and watched as the Gryffindor nodded.

“Mhm. And I sort of knew you were watching me.” Hermione said, and Pansy looked up at her, startled. She thought she was being so careful.

“How?” Pansy asked, and Hermione shrugged

“You caught my eye.” She said, and Pansy blinked. Well that wasn’t what she’d been expecting to hear.

“But Viktor-.” Pansy started, and Hermione shook her head.

“Is a lovely friend. So is Ron, but neither are really what I’m looking for at the moment, much to both of their disappointment, apparently.” Hermione mumbled, and Pansy’s throat felt incredibly dry.

“What are you looking for, then?” Pansy asked, her heart practically hammering in her chest as Hermione’s eyes flashed with something that she couldn’t read, but it did make her feel a little more nervous, like she was on display.

“Preferably? A woman right now.” Hermione said.

“Is that so?” Pansy asked, her voice coming out quiet, and a little bit breathless. Hermione was clearly amused by this, as she smiled and shook her head, like it was meant to be obvious. And maybe it _was_ and Pansy had just never picked up on it, she didn’t know. 

“I’ve not been quiet about my preferences for gender, or lack thereof.” Hermione pointed out, but it wasn’t as if they’d ever had a conversation that wasn’t biting insults, curses, and sarcasm. Pansy had no way of knowing.

“We don’t exactly run in the same circles.” Pansy reminded her, and Hermione sighed and nodded.

“No, we don’t.” She said, and the song slowly started to shift to something faster, and they released each other, neither one moving for a long moment.

“Well, that’s the song then, Granger. Thanks.” Pansy said, hating how awkward and stinted her voice sounded, as if they _hadn’t_ just been in each other’s personal space for the past four minutes. She turned on her heel to go before she could embarrass herself further, but found herself stopped by a hand on her wrist. 

“Pansy, wait.” Hermione said, and Pansy paused and turned around.

“What?” She asked, and Hermione looked a little nervous as she pushed the hair from her face.

“Are you free next weekend?” Hermione asked, and Pansy raised an eyebrow, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Why could she possibly be asking this?

“I am. Why?” Pansy asked, and Hermione glanced around for a moment, rocking back on her heels before she answered.

“Well, I was wondering if you fancied a drink with me at the Three Broomsticks?” Hermione asked, chewing on her lip as she waited for Pansy’s answer. Pansy, for her part, was dumbstruck because _how_ had this gone so well? She’d expected it to blow up in her face, even expected a few hexes but _this?_ This was insane. 

“Like… a date?” She asked finally, and Hermione shrugged, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked away, looking a little nervous herself. Pansy was relieved that it wasn’t just her.

“We’ll see. Maybe.” Hermione mumbled, and Pansy cleared her throat, straightening up as she gave her best smile, trying to _not_ look like she was feeling like she was about to faint from excitement. Hermione Granger wanted to get a drink with _her_ . Wow. 

“I’d very much enjoy that.” Pansy said, hating that her voice came out a little bit shaky. Hermione looked relieved at this statement.

“Wonderful. I’ll meet you in the great hall next Saturday.” Hermione said, her voice jumping a bit as she responded. Pansy smiled at her and nodded.

“Perfect.” She said, and turned on her heel, unable to keep her face straight as she sat back down next to Draco, a little flushed from the excitement and feeling high off of the endorphins. She’d done it.

“So?” Draco asked, and Pansy shrugged, looking down at the ground, not sure whether or not to tell Draco. He could talk her out of it, and she didn’t really want that right now, but he also _was_ her best friend… 

“Uh… I have a date.” Pansy mumbled, still a bit in disbelief herself as a smile crept onto her face. She looked over at Draco to see his mouth hanging slightly open in shock before he cleared his throat to speak.

“How the _fuck_ did you manage that?” Draco asked quietly, and Pansy shrugged, giving him a look. 

“I tried being nice for a moment, something _you’ve_ never done.” Pansy said, but Draco seemed to only half be listening, or else he _normally_ would’ve insulted her right back for that. Pansy supposed she should be happy about that. 

“Well, I’m proud of you.” Draco said, and Pansy raised an eyebrow.

“I mean… thanks?” Pansy said, a little confused. All she’d done was ask someone to dance, that was hardly grounds to be proud of her. Draco nodded and stood up, stretching his back before he extended his hand down to Pansy, hauling her to her feet.

“Mhm. Now come on, I still want that firewhiskey.” Draco said, throwing an arm around her shoulders, and Pansy looked over at him with confusion in her eyes as she let him lead her out of the ball.

“But it went well.” Pansy said, and Draco shrugged.

“So we’ll _celebrate_ .” He clarified, and Pansy gave him a worried look. He’d been doing an awful lot of celebrating recently. 

“I think you’ve got a problem.” Pansy sighed, and Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, completely disregarding her worry. And she _was_ worried, Draco had been drinking more since the start of the tournament, like he was scared someone he cared about could get hurt. Only more evidence that he was probably into Harry, Pansy thought. 

“I think you need to shut up, dear.” Draco said cheerily, patting Pansy’s cheek as they entered the common room.


End file.
